FR3D-TP
FR3D-TP is an RP Character that belongs to Golden Forge. FR3D-TP is basically a Claptrap unit that was taken in by Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, and was styled like Freddy Fazbear himself. FR3D-TP can be helpful and clumsy, or he can become hostile and clumsy. He tends to act like Freddy himself combined with MLGness when hostile. Appearance FR3D-TP looks like an ordinary Claptrap unit, except for some changes. He was painted brown, given a hat just like Freddy's, and got a mike as well. He is 4 feet tall, with his blue eye that can go red when hostile. He has only suffered minor damage, surprisingly, with a few scratches in the front when he tried to French kiss a light socket. Locations FR3D-TP has a random order, but starts from the Entrance, and usually ends up at the Office. He can go anywhere in the pizzeria, including vents and the Pirate Cove. If the door is shut on FR3D-TP, he will sigh and roll away somewhere else. Behavior/Personality During the day, FR3D-TP is entertaining the kids, whether it is juggling something or being set on fire. He also occasionally cleans the animatronics to make people less suspicious of them. He may also accidentally cause an accident, usually getting himself electrocuted or knocking over something. During the night, FR3D-TP is usually trying to help the humans. If he gets into the office when he isn't hostile, he will help you by giving extra power, providing as a blockade, or giving you a shield. He will exit afterwards, but may accidentally disable one of the buttons. He also can accidentally block an animatronic's path or disable a camera when moving around. When FR3D-TP gets a malware (Which is likely when he gets close to an animatronic), his eye turns red, and becomes hostile. Instead of being the cheerful Claptrap unit he is, he is laughing like Freddy, and spouting out MLG nonsense like "I will teabag his corpse!". If he approaches the Office, you must close the doors. If FR3D-TP manages to get in, he will attack you by attempting to do the two-finger neck jab. But he may miss, and end up running away. Or he can successfully hit you, and kill you. He also has an ability to force a door open for about 5 seconds, once per night. FR3D-TP won't enter the door if he opens it, but you will be exposed against other animatronics, especially Foxy. History FR3D-TP was one of three Claptrap units that was accidentally sent to Earth from the Hyperion Moon Station. The 1st one, the regular Claptrap, got married with GLaDOS. The 2nd one, TURB0-TP, is now a professional racer. The 3rd one, FR3D-TP, was discovered by Fazbear Entertainment, and was refurbished. FR3D-TP was praised by the children, but wasn't liked too much by the adults (Because hey, everybody on Pandora hated Claptrap units). FR3D-TP has caused many incidents accidentally, but most were minor. The most infamous incident of them all is the "Toaster Incident", where FR3D-TP attempted to... integrate with a toaster, causing a fire in Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. FR3D-TP is said to responsible for the disappearances of some of the dumbest staff in the pizzeria. FR3D-TP is liked only by the employees, the children, and the animatronics. FR3D-TP also looks around for somebody, may she be an animatronic, a human, or a monster, to be in a relationship with him. Relationships * General Cod McFish: FR3D-TP is seen as a "Lieutenant" by General Cod McFish, carrying out different tasks and missions for him. * Kiriko: Has a crush on her, but is too stupid to realize what she did to those that hit on her. He compliments her and tries to help her more than others. * Nakeada and Godfrey: Respects the two, and sees them as an OTP. He was also a third wheel for a bit in the relationship. * Mangle: Has a small crush on her, but prefers when she is fixed completely. He sees her as a second option, if he can't possibly get to be with Kiriko. * Kaypoto Staffington: Sees him as the best human to ever exist, and thinks he would make an awesome Vault Hunter. * Mech-Apoteryx: He sees Mech-Apoteryx as like Handsome Jack, a very mean dictator from Pandora. FR3D-TP is absolutely afraid of Mech-Apoteryx, unless FR3D-TP has a malware. * Other Animatronics: Sees them as great friends too, and hangs out with them at times. * Other Humans: Likes to help them out, even if he doesn't know them. * SCP-650: Sees it as freaky, and scary, but isn't afraid of it, as he knows it can't do any harm to him. Quotes * "I'm going to teabag that night guard's corpse after I'm done with him!" ~ One of FR3D-TP's lines when he turns hostile. * "Thank you for setting me on fire! Now the malware is gone!" ~ FR3D-TP after being set on fire by Kiriko. * "Kiriko is pretty... God *bleep*it! I need to change my functions, so my thoughts aren't out loud!" ~ One of FR3D-TP's many thoughts, in which are always said out loud. * "Sphincters!" ~ FR3D-TP's main line when he is scared or annoyed. Other Facts/Trivia * If you haven't noticed already, FR3D-TP is based off the Claptrap units from the Borderlands series. * FR3D-TP is one of the few robots in the building that aren't based off of an animal. * FR3D-TP is based on Freddy Fazbear, like Toy Freddy, Golden Freddy, and Guardbear. * FR3D-TP also is one of the few animatronics that like to help. Category:Animatronics Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Robots Category:Active/Working